Squad Zero
by XxMelxBelxX
Summary: Kari, Akira, Saki, and Raito are the four worst ninjas from the Nature Clan. When their leader, Jobo, sends them after one of their worst enemys, and at Ouran no less, will they suceed or make the Academy crumble to the ground?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters!**

**By: XxMelxBelxX and JazzJenzie**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The Nature Clan, one of the strongest ninja holders throughout the land. Every person belonging to this higher clan are each specialized with strong power and energy connected to Earth...  
Well except for four kids that couldn't hit a cow much less a moving target.  
They're names are Saki, Kari, Akira, and Raito, probably the worst ninjas ever and they are about to go on a journey to find a strong rival against their clan...  
What in the world was their leader thinking?

The four ninja's stood in front of the leader, Jobo (Random name 0.0) his short brown hair was combed back and held his kendo stick firmly in his left hand. "Young ninja's I believe you all know what your mission is, and I do not want to see any failure. You will be sent to Japan, you will undergo as regular kids, go to regular school. The whole clan is depending on you, so I wish you good luck on your quest." Jobo said with a nod. His rose to his feet and stared at the 4 ninja's with a sigh.

He was doomed...  
Saki was zoned out staring at who knows what, he always wondered what went on in her head...  
Raito was texting, maybe a girl...totally ignoring him, their leader!  
Akira looked like he was paying attention but his glasses flashed from the lights above, so he might just be sleep/standing...  
Kari on the other hand looked focused; thank god he could count on one of them!  
"Aye aye captain!" Raito said without looking up from his phone and gave a little salute. Jobe sighed deeper.  
"Do I have to gooo...?" Saki whined lightly.  
"Yes..." Jobo said sharply. She pouted.  
Akira stayed silent but nodded.  
"We'll try our best Master Jobo!" Kari said with a smile.

"But sir, what school are we headed to exactly?" Kira asked?  
"Ouran academy." Jobo said as he stared at Kira.  
"What?" Akira said as he pushed up his glasses.  
"I said Ouran Academy." Jobo repeated.  
"No, no, no, do you have any idea what sort of kids go there. There all rich and selfish, they have school uniforms! You can't expect me to wear a tux!" Akira yelled. Jobo sighed.

"And the girl uniforms look like fat lemonssss...," Saki said with a yawn. "Plus yellow isn't my color..."  
"Whatever, no matter what I wear the ladies will still love me." Raito gloated. Everyone sweatdroped.  
"You're so full of yourself." Saki commented with a quiet sigh.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Jobo muttered.  
"No! Sir we can handle it!" Kari yelled. Jobo was surprise by the small girl's sudden outburst. "I mean, please sir." Kari said with a bow.  
"Very well, Kari, I will leave you as team leader." Jobo said.  
"Thank you sir, I will not fail you." Kari said with a salute.  
Akari rolled his eyes.

"Well when do we get this party started?" Raito asked.  
"As soon as possible." Jobo said in his low voice.  
"Can I take a nap first?" Saki asked lazily.  
"No!" They all exclaimed. She pouted.

"When do we leave?" Akari asked as he folded his arms.  
"Tomorrow morning, I expect you all to be up and ready by 8:00." Jobo said.  
"I'm not up and ready by 9:00." Raito commented.  
Kari sent him a glare.

"What about Saki?" He retorted and pointed at the red headed girl who was half asleep and slightly swaying. "She doesn't wake up till 12!" Jobo sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Well if that's all Master," Akira began. "We'll start to prepare for our departure..."  
"Just go..." Jobo pointed to his door. Akira nodded and dragged his friends out of the door.

"Well that didn't go as I planned." Kari sighed.  
"Really? I think it went perfectly." Akari said with a shrug.  
"Come on let's just started getting ready." Kari sighed as she started down the hall.  
"Well someone's nervous." Akari whispered to Raito.

He nodded in agreement.  
"I don't blame her...Master Jobo made her our leader...so now she has to live up to his expectations..." Saki explained as she watched Kari.

"Well she's got to learn how to chill." Akari commented as he watched her walk into her room.

"Well then," Ratio began and pushed Akari forward. "Go give her a pep talk while I get my beauty sleep." Saki rolled her eyes. "C'mon Saki!" He dragged her away.

"But... I stink at peep talks." Akari muttered. Akari watched Sake and Raito leave and sighed. "Here goes nothing... except my dignity... and pride... and my older brother statues..."  
Akari strode to the door and gave it a soft knock."Hey... Kari um... want to talk... or not I mean I am perfectly fine with not talking." Akari said quickly. Akari swayed back and forth as he waited for his little sister to reply.

Kari stared at him for a moment then shrugged. "What's there to talk about?" She asked and went back to packing.

**(Meanwhile)**

"He's so screwed!" Raito snickered while he and Saki walked to their rooms.  
"Well aren't you a good friend..." She responded sarcastically. He slung an arm over the red head's shoulders.  
"Saki you just don't understand..." He answered with a sigh.  
"I understand that you're a moron." She muttered.

"Well you seem a little..." Akari hesitated.  
"A little what?" Kari asked as she swung the door to her closet open.  
"A little worried, this is your first time being team leader, so I thought I could give you a little peep talk." Akari said with a shrug as he leaned against the door.  
"Akari you stink at peep talks." Kari said as she pulled out a large black suitcase.  
"I do not." Akari replied sourly.  
"You do too; remember that one time I was too afraid to jump in the pool! You said there was monster in there that would eat me, and then you pushed me in! And then Raito bit my leg!" Kari argued as she gave her older bro a death glare  
"But we were kids!" Akari complained.  
"That happened last week." Kari hissed as she ripped open the suitcase. Akari sweat dropped.  
"Oh...um... yeah... did I mention how sorry I was for that?" Akari asked as he rubbed his head.

Kari rolled her eyes. "No you were too busy laughing..." She growled.  
'Maybe I should get Saki to do this.' He thought with a sigh and watched Kari throw random things into her suitcase.

Kari reached for several weapons and stuffed them into the bag.  
"I think you should leave." Kari said as she reached for the zipper.  
"Are you su-" Akari froze when a sharp knife landed next to his head. He gulped and slowly turned to get a closer look at the blade.  
"Yeah I'm sure." Kari said with an innocent smile.

Akira backed out of the room and let out a shaky chuckle. "Well um goodnight then sis..." He said nervously and practically ran down the hall to his room.  
Once he left Kari let out a sigh and ripped the knife from the wall and stuffed it into her bag. She plopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. For awhile Kari just thought and thought about the mission and what might happen. Especially about how if they failed it would be all her fault. Finally, she drifted into a deep sleep.

**(Mean while)**

Akari sprinted to his room and locked the door. He leaned against and slowly slide down to his knees.  
"So much for peep talk." he thought in dismay. He quickly jumped to his feet and stared around. "Guess I should start packing." he said as he reached for a suitcase. Akari started to grab his cloths when he notices and odd form under his the covers of his bed. Akari slowly reached for his kendo stick and made his way towards the messed up bed. Akari was never one for bed making.  
Akari held the kendo stick high with his right hand as he slowly reached for the covers with his right. He gripped the covers and swung them off. Akari brought his kendo stick down but stopped when he saw a sleeping Saki.  
"..." Akari didn't know what to say. This wasn't the only time Saki had accidentally misplaced his room for hers.

He sighed. "Hey." He said loudly.  
"Zzzzzz..." Saki snored slightly.  
"SAKI!" He yelled and smacked her with a pillow, hard. Still nothing. "..." Once again he let out a loud long sigh. Finally after jabbing her in the cheek with his Kendo stick viciously she stirred awake.  
"Hnn?" Saki yawned loudly. "What're you doin in my room?"  
"This is my room Saki." Akira said as he pinched the bridge off his nose. Saki sat up and looked around still dazed.  
"Oh..." After a moment of silence and her just blinking Akira gave up.  
"Go back to bed." She nodded weakly and fell back into sleep

Akari finished packing around 8:30 and was ready for a good night sleep. He stared down at Saki and sighed.  
"I could go in her room... but." Akari thought as he remembered the last time he tried to enter the red head's room.  
*Flash back*  
A tired Akari entered Saki's room with a bored expression. Yet again Saki had mistaken his room for hers, thus leaving the poor Akari with no place to sleep. Akari stumbled into Saki's room and flicked on the lights.  
The room wasn't very decorated, this was no surprise to Akari accounting for how lazy Saki had become over the years. The bed was poorly made and there was a small box on the dresser. Akita ignored the box and continued towards the bed, tripping on swords and books as he went. Akita jumped on the bed and laid back with a yawn. He stared up at the ceiling to see a picture of the Jonas brothers staring back at him. He chuckled when he saw different sorts of daggers indented in the brother's heads.  
Akita closed his tired eyes and started to drift into sleep. Akita opened his eyes when he heard a faint "Crack" from above.  
Akita looked up to see one of the daggers starting to chip of the ceiling. Akita almost screamed when the dagger started to fall towards him. He jumped out of the way right before the dagger could hit the spot where his head used to be.  
Akita stared at the dagger in horror. "T-That was too close." he thought.  
Akita took a step back and yelped when he accidentally stepped on a sword that was on its side. Akita held his bleeding foot in pain.  
He hopped back and gasped when he tripped over one of Saki's books and landed dangerously close to a couple daggers.  
"This place is a death trap!" Akita thought in horror as he scrambled for the door. He continued to trip of Daggers, swords, book, and other objects as he neared the door. Luckily Akita tripped right before a large pile of books could fall on top of his head.  
Akita sprinted out of the door shut it tight. His chest went up and down as he inhaled and exhaled.  
*End of flash back*  
Akita shuddered at the memory.  
"Never again." he hissed. Akita walked over to his closet and pulled out 2 extra blankets and a pillow. He placed on of the blankets on the floor at the bottom of his bed. He then threw the pillow down on top of the blanket and rested his head on it. He pulled the second blanket over his body and sighed.  
"Maybe in Japan she will actually sleep in HER bed." Akita hopped before drifting in to a silent sleep.  
*Mean while*  
Raito had finished packing and was not very excited about the long trip. He ran his hand through his long blond hair and laid back on his pillow. He reached for a small remote that was on his dresser and pointed it towards his stereo. A loud punk song came bursting out of the stereo.  
*ROCK IT HARD ROCK IT LONG!"  
Raito grinned and turned it up. He frowned when he heard a bang come from the wall.  
"TURN THAT RACKET OFF!" a familiar female voice screeched  
Raito smirked to himself. He always thought it was funny when he woke up his female neighbor. His neighbor was a girl named Kaminari. She was Akita's girl friend. Raito never understood how someone like Akita was able to date a girl like Kaminari, but then again girls never made sense to Raito.  
Raito pressed + on the remote and the music turned up.  
"Don't make me come over there." Kaminari said calmly. Raito smirked. He knew for sure this time that Kaminari wouldn't be able to get through the locks on his door. Saki couldn't even make them budge.  
Raito opened his eyes and sat up. He leaned his head to the wall and was quiet as he listened to Kaminari get up and walk towards the door. He gulped as he heard her UN-lock her door and walk down the hall towards his room. He jumped to his feet and stared at the door. He smirked when he saw the door handle wiggling.  
"Oh Raito, you've locked the door." Kaminari sighed.  
Raito smirked. "Lets see you try and get through this." he called. He wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of his music this time.  
"Raito, I'll give you a warning, if you don't turn off the music in less than 3 seconds, I will knock down this door and do it myself." Kaminari warned.  
"Bring it." Raito laughed.

"1"

Raito sat on his bed smirking at the door. There was no way Kaminari was going to get through his locks. They were all metal. Completely packed and full proof.

"2"

Ratio's smirk slowly turned into a frown. He had a bad feeling that he was probably doing something pretty stupid by challenging Akita's girl friend. "No, what am I thinking, she can't get through this." Raito thought.  
"3" Kaminari said. Raito gulped when there was an odd silence. It was like watching one of those movies where the girl is walking down the hall, and you know the monster is going to jump out somewhere, you just don't know when. And then there's that odd silence, and the next thing you know, the girl is screaming.  
"Raito." A voice hissed behind him.  
"AHHH!" Raito screamed as he spun around to see Kaminari looming over him. "H-How did you get in here?" he stuttered.  
Kaminari pointed behind her at an open window.  
"…..Dang it…." He muttered.  
The rest of that night, the only thing that could be heard, was the screams of poor Raito.

* * *

**Well that's all for now! We hoped you enjoyed it! Please tell us what you liked, disliked, and any suggestions!**

**Buh-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: We don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters!**

**By: XxMelxBelxX and JazzJenzie**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter Two**

Saki is not morning person; everyone in the house knew this. Even when she woke up, roughly around noon, she would still slightly be cranky. To wake up at eight in the morning wasn't exactly a party for the redhead.  
Jobo was once submitted to her morning fury, as Raito put it, when they started academic lessons at the training school. All students were to wake up at 7am. So they did. Saki though was forced out of bed, growling viciously, and threatening everyone with her alarm clock.

**Flashback**

Saki sat in her desk, impatiently tapping her fingers against its worn out surface. Deep growls coming from her throat whilst listening to Jobo drone on and on about history of the clan. She wanted to punch something, hard. Raito was sitting in front of her. _'He'll do.'_ She decided then punched the back of his head. The blonde teen yelped as his face then planted his desk. Jobo, having the ears of a hawk heard Raito's low groans in pain then looked at the angsty girl behind him. A wide smirk crossed her pale face.  
"Saki." He addressed her in a dry tone. Her head whipped towards him smirk now gone.  
"Yes sir?" She matched his tone.  
"Did you hurt Raito?" A look of innocence crossed her face. Too innocent.  
"No…" Her voice raised a pitch making her sound a tad childish. He didn't fall for it, he knew very well how well of an actress the girl was. Raito went to say something but was interrupted by a hard kick to the back of his leg. He hissed in pain and put his throbbing head onto the desk again.  
In the end Jobo gave up and continued on with the boring lesson. Raito fell asleep and Saki was pounding on the desk with her fingers. No one bothered the seething maroon haired girl for the rest of the class. It wasn't until after class that the real trouble started. Some kid called the two, Raito and Saki, a name. Saki lost her cool, Raito couldn't hold her back, the kid got a minor concussion, Jobo saw, and she got detention.  
To protect the other students from her morning wrath he placed her in afternoon classes.

_End_

Saki shuffled outside, hair a mess and dark circles under each eye. Her icy blue orbs squinted when the blinding sun hit them. Slipping on sunglasses she noticed Kari, Akira, and Kaminari standing at the front gates of the large house. Kari was the first to notice her and waved with a large smile. She returned it with a lazy grin.  
"Wow, Saki, you look like crap…" Akira bluntly stated once she stood in their little group. She raked her fingers threw the tangled mess, which she called hair, and replied,  
"Thanks, Akira, just what every girl wants to hear…" Kaminari pinched her boyfriends arms, which were wrapped around her waist, he mumbled an 'ow' and propped his chin on top of her blonde head. She rolled her emerald eyes.  
"Where's Raito?" Saki mumbled. Kari shrugged.  
"Must have slept in." The short raven answered. Kaminari smirked evilly. Not moments after the blonde boy came slightly limping out from the front door, hood on shadowing his face. He flinched when he saw Kaminari and practically hid behind Saki. Probably using her as a shield against the other (psychotic) blonde.  
"Um, Raito are you okay?" Akira asked breaking the awkward silence. He shook his head, a few blonde strands poked out from the black hood. Saki, having enough of the awkward atmosphere ripped said hood off of Raito revealing a bruised face. Blotches of gray and some yellow were all over his usually perfect face, and his bottom lip was swollen and cut.  
"Ohmygosh! Are you ok Raito?" Kari exclaimed. "What happened?" Raito glanced over at Kaminari who looked at him with narrowed eyes. The look screamed 'tell-them-and-I-will-hurt-you'. He gulped.  
"I fell down some stairs, it's nothing really!" He assured his friends. Saki didn't believe him, neither did Kari, Akira seemed to have. Kaminari was glaring at the boy behind her.  
Put two and two together.  
Kari sighed as she stared at Raito. After observing the glares that Kaminari had sent to him since he had arrived, Kari had safely assumed that Raito did something to tick her off, thus ending in the multiple bruises on Raito's face.  
"So Kaminari, did you have any trouble sleeping last night?" Kari asked casually? Kaminari turned her attention from Akira to Kari and smiled.  
"Sadly yes, I was up all night taking care of a "pest" that was disturbing my sleep.' Kaminari announced as she gave a quick glare towards Raito. Raito flinched and quickly hid once again behind Saki.  
"A pest? Did you get it? Cause I won't rest till I know your sleeping well at night!" Akira declared.  
"Oh don't worry. I squished it, like the little insect it was." Kaminari said with a smirk.  
Saki raised and eye brow at Kaminari then back at Raito who had a look of despair on his face. On the other hand Akira had an expression of pure joy as he held his girlfriend in his arms.  
Kari sighed at her brother's stupidity.  
Saki shook her head at the boy. 'How oblivious...' Raito muttered a "Keep your girlfriend on a leash...", too low for the others to hear. She snorted and patted the tall blonde on his head, he winced.  
"So what did you do this time?" She asked in a hushed tone. Raito chewed his bottom lip whilst glancing at the glaring blonde.  
"Blasted my music." He replied shortly. The redhead grimaced. Kaminari wasn't found of loudness. "...I can't believe I left my window open..." He muttered and shook his head.  
"Would it matter, she'd go right threw it..." Raito shrugged.  
"Probably..." Saki threw an arm around his shoulder in some type of side hug.  
"Think of it this way, you won't have to deal with her for awhile..." She smiled. He smiled, a look of pure joy flashing in his sea colored eyes. "Well until she visits..."  
"Way to ruin the moment, Saki..." He frowned and hung his head.  
Saki grinned sheepishly. "He he sorry." she chuckled while rubbing the back of her head with her free arm.  
"You promise to visit right?" Akira asked as he held his girlfriend around the waist.  
"And leave my boyfriend at the mercy of those snotty rich kids, never! I'll be there before you know it." Kaminari promised. "Though... It may be a surprise visit." Kaminari smirked at Raito.  
Raito let out a small whimper.  
"Okay ninja's it is time for you to depart." Jobo announced as a black van pulled up.  
Kaminari sighed.  
"Well I'll see you soon Akira." Kaminari said before gave Akira a good by kiss. Raito stuck his tongue out in disgust.  
Kaminari pulled away from her boyfriend and moved to Kari. Kaminari pulled Kari in to a bear hug and rustled her hair. "Take good care of your older brother now." she said before pulling away. Kari nodded  
Kaminari looked to Saki and gave her a high fived. Then ended it with a knuckle bump.  
"See ya Sak, stay safe." Kaminari said, using Saki's nickname  
"See Kami. I'll try." Saki said  
Kaminari at last moved to her least favorite of the four. Raito.  
Raito stared up into Kaminari's emerald eyes in caution.  
"Raito, don't die." Kaminari said briskly  
Raito's mind was racing. Was this it? Was this the one moment Kaminari showed how she actually cared about Raito deep inside?  
Kaminari saw the look in Raito's eye and quickly explained herself. "No, I did not mean what I said. Let me try again. What I mean to say was, don't die till I get there. Because I want to watch." Kaminari said with a proud smirk  
Raito's hopes fell instantly.  
Saki snorted and grabbed onto Raito's elbow. "Don't worry a Kami, I'll get it on tape just in case." The dark aura around the blonde boy grew larger. 'What a wonderful friend...' He thought sarcastically. Kaminari giggled, which made Raito shudder in fear, and added, "Pictures too!"  
"Oh of course!" Saki chuckled. Raito sighed. "See yah around!" With that the red head dragged the sulking boy to Akira and Kari who stood in front of their master. Once standing in a line the four bowed deeply to Jobo.

"We will not fail you Master." Kari announced in a serious tone. The others nodded. Well Saki's head sort of bobbed, she was half asleep. Raito's neck gave a low crackle.  
"Come back safe ninjas," Jobo began. 'Oh geez, long speech alert...' Saki thought with a deep frown. "Kazuo has many tricks up his sleeve, this will not be an easy task."  
Kazuo Ito. Their target; a traitor and fugitive of the clan.  
Kazuo was full of surprises. He's in his early 20's, hansom and smart. He could make any girl fall in love with him just by walking by. He created many new skills, which Jobo was fascinated with. Always completed his missions swiftly with little to no flaws.  
As said, the man was full of surprises.  
Power and jealousy went to his head.  
He had told his teammates that he wanted to control the Nature Clan. Of course his teammates refused to help him. So Kazuo killed them. His next target was Jobo.  
There are only three ways for there to be a new Master. The previous one dies of natural causes, resigns, or is killed.  
After almost being killed by the many guards of Jobo, Kazuo fled. Up until recently no one knew of his where a bouts. But an ally on the Nature clan had spotted him and reported it to Jobo.  
Why he chose the four worst ninja's of the clan to get one of their strongest enemies, nobody will know.  
"We understand Master." Akira replied. The older man nodded once, then walked back into the home without another word. Saki let her shoulders slump and hopped onto Raito's back.  
"Ugh get off fatty!" He growled and tried to shake her off. A light snoring came from her but she didn't budge. With a loud groan/sigh Raito walked to the van.  
Kari sweat dropped. 'This is going to be interesting...' The raven thought. Her brother was saying his final goodbye to Kaminari. She liked the blonde girl, though she was slightly crazy and violent. Example: Raito's face.  
"C'mon lover boy!" Raito called from the van. Kari laughed and strolled over to the van.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm coming..." Akira rolled his eyes. With one final peck on the lips from Kaminari he hopped into the van.  
-Later that day-

It had been a long drive to Japan. Kari watched in boredom as the bright green trees past by. Saki had fallen asleep and was leaning on Raito's shoulder, who was to busy texting to notice. Akira was busy looking at a brochure.  
"What's that?" Kari asked slightly interested. "A Brochure of Ouran."  
Well, looking at a brochure was better then sitting in a car for hours doing nothing. Kari scooted a seat over to her brother and looked at the brochure. "Its big." she commented.  
"Yeah, and they have 3 music rooms." Akira gasped.  
"Wow 3? Do they really need that many?" Kari questioned. Akira shrugged. "They're rich people, what are ya going to do.'  
Kari flipped it opened and scanned the page. "They have a good academic rating, so we might actually learn a thing or two that we might need later." Kari said.  
"Ugh, learning." Raito said in disgust as he looked up from his phone.  
"Oh I'm sorry Raito. I forgot that your brain isn't intelligent enough for our high brain status." Akira said.  
"Well at least I don't date some crazy chick." Raito muttered. "What was that?"  
"Nothing." Raito said quickly.  
Akira glared at the blonde across from him for another moment before looking back at the brochure. Raito went back to texting and tried to ignore Saki, who was muttering random words in her sleep.  
_'I hope this goes well..._' Kari thought as she stared at the large school.

(Japan)

"Hey Saki," Raito poked the girl's cheek roughly. "Get up we're almost there!" The red head just muttered something and turned her head away. He sighed. "Seriously how can she always be tired, s' not like she works or anything..."  
"Don't say that Raito, she does!" Kari argued. The blonde raised an eyebrow to her and crossed his arms. "..Sometimes..."  
"Here let me try..." Akira said and twisted the cap of his water bottle open. With one swift movement the girl was drenched and coughing.  
"What the heck?" She growled. Raito was laughing. "You!" She glared at him.  
"What no Aki- AHH~' the lazy girl tackled him and tried to claw at his face.  
"Oh whoops, guess I forgot she gets a little cranky..." Akira said in false innocence. Kari giggled.  
Kari and Akira chuckled quietly at the two.  
"Okay guys, knock it off, we are almost at the house." Kari ordered. Saki muttered a few last minute insults then curled back into her part of the car couch. She stared down at her drenched cloths with a sour face. Raito gave a nod of thanks to Kari then went back to his phone.  
Akira was quiet for several minutes before he finally asked. "So when do we start school?"  
"Well since tomorrow's Monday, it will probably be then.' Kari said.  
"Tomorrow!" Saki gasped. "But we don't have the school uniforms, the supplies, and I thought we'd get a little bit more time to relax before we had to start."  
"Sorry, it was Jobo's orders. We will get there soon, and you can relax the rest of the day." Kari suggested.  
Saki pouted in protest but didn't argue any further.

The van pulled up to a nice sized, two-story house. It was a deep red brick with black window frames and a door to match. A small flight of concrete stairs led to the small front porch. The triangular roof was also black and the tiny attic window matched. It wasn't the most fancy house but it was perfect for them. It wouldn't be very wise to be living in some mansion. Especially if you are on a mission to take some one out. The neighborhood was nice too.  
The four teens stepped out of the car and admired the home. For most of their lives they were always living with a lot of their people in the not so large home they came from. So they were thrilled to have their own living space. And it being two floors was a plus. Jobo was usually picky with bases. Once they retrieved their luggage the driver handed Kari a briefcase and in a hushed voice explained what it was.  
"This contains all the information on the target," He started. "Also your student information for Ouran. Make sure not to ruin it. Make sure to check in regularly with Jobo, and only him." He made his way back to the driver's side. "Oh and don't die." He chuckled darkly, got into the van, and drove off.  
"Wow how supportive." Raito muttered sarcastically.  
"Well we aren't everyone's favorites Raito." Kari replied with a frown.  
"Whatever let's get inside. I'm tired." The cranky Saki hissed and stalked towards their new home.  
"Surprise, surprise." Akira snorted.  
Kari slowly opened the door and stared around. On her right was a flight of stairs leading up. The carpet was white and the walls were painted a light brown. On her right was a living room with a TV on the side and a couch on the other side of the room. A simple wooden bookshelf was next to the couch.  
"Nice." Saki said as she stared around.  
"I call the main room!" Akira yelled as he bolted up the stairs.  
"I all ready called it!" A mad Raito exclaimed as he chased after him.  
Kari sighed at her two teammates. She turned back to the living room to see Saki all ready asleep and collapsed over the couch. Saki sighed deeper.  
"No please, let me carry all the luggage." Kari said as she grabbed the suitcases and lugged them up the stairs.

"Raito it's mine!" Akira yelled. The two were stuck in the doorway to the largest room of the house.  
"No w-AH!" The two fell in a large heap on the carpeted floor. Both groaned in pain.  
"What the hell." Akira grumbled and rubbed his head. They both looked up to see Kari put her leg down; she kicked them, and a dagger being spun dangerously between her fingers. Both boys froze. She examined the room then looked at the two.  
"I get this one." She stated with a grin and threw her luggage onto the empty bed.  
"What?" Both exclaimed. They went to protest further but were cut off by a few daggers that flew and hit the ground beside them.  
"A-actually," Raito bolted up and backed away towards the door, Akira followed suite. "Team captain should get the biggest room!"  
"Yeah!" Akira agreed with a nod. Both ran out of the room. Kari smiled in victory and began to unpack her bags after she pulled the knives from the floor.

Akira sighed in defeat as he walked down the hall to the last room. He swung open the door and examined the room. It was a pretty good size compared to what he usually lives in. With a dresser and TV to match his bed and closet, it wasn't bad. Akira set his bags on the bed and started to unpack

-Meanwhile-

Raito was forced with two choices, the room next to Kari's or the room down the hall with the creepy skeleton next to it. Raito's choice... The one by Kari of course. He was pretty sure Saki wouldn't care if there was a skeleton by her room. Raito barged into his new room and took in his new environment. Normal sized bed with black sheets, a matching closet and TV stand. Yeah, Raito could hang here.

Saki, who was awoken by Akira and Raito screaming at each other, trudged up the stairs with her bag. She noticed that the only room available had this creepy aura coming from it. The skeleton didn't help much either. Buuuut as long as she had a place to be lazy then she didn't give a crap. So she shuffled to her new room, threw the skeleton out the window and went inside. She liked it...thought it was dark. Not lights off dark but style dark. She wasn't really into Goth or Emo... Her style was just 'Yeah I woke up and threw whatever on'. She was never one for fashion. So anyway, the room had blood red walls, a black rug and curtains. The furniture, which was a dresser and bed, were wood painted black. And a decent sized TV. The redhead didn't even bother unpacking and sprawled out onto bed. After a few seconds she was snoring.

Raito had finished packing and decided to go out onto the porch. He opened his door and glanced down the hall towards Saki's room. He sighed with relief when he saw the skeleton was no longer there. He strolled down the stairs and out the door. It was a peaceful place. The highway was nowhere near the house so Raito could think without being interrupted by the sound of cars honking at each other.  
Raito took a good look at the yard but froze when he saw a familiar skeleton staring at him through a bush. _'Ohmygod it followed me.'_ he thought, horrified. Raito slowly backed towards the door before he turned around and bolted back up to his room.

-Kari-

Kari had finished packing and was staring out her window when she noticed Raito staring at a skeleton that was originally in the hall by Saki's room. Kari smirked at the look of sheer horror and Raito's face as he bolted back into the house. Kari smirked at the skeleton. She had plans for that little thing. Kari stopped in the middle of her thoughts.  
She was hanging out with Kaminari WAY too much.

-Akira-

Once unpacked Akira made his way to the kitchen, almost getting knocked over by a freaked out looking Raito who bolted back up stairs. "Huh..." He shook his head and opened the fridge. Nothing. With a groan he walked over to the stairs.  
"We have no food! Who wants to go shopping?" He knew it was a dumb question. Seriously, what teen wants to go food shopping?  
That's right, none.  
He heard the muffle laugher of Raito and a 'No thanks' from his sister, and a nothing from Saki. Traitors. The raven-haired boy stalked out of the house and towards the garage. When he opened it he saw a rusty looking mini van. 'We need to go car shopping...or motorcycle shopping...' He thought and slid into the drivers seat. The keys were already in the ignition.  
And so he started for Wal-Mart.

-Kari-

Kari watched her brother pull out from the driveway and disappear down the street. As soon as he was goon Kari bolted down the stairs and into the lawn where the skeleton was. She scooped it up before she bolted back into the house. She stuffed the skeleton neatly in the closet and slammed the door  
"It should be safe there." she thought.

-Akira-

Akira pulled up at the Wal-Mart with a groan. Shouldn't it be the team leader's job to go food shopping?  
He grabbed a cart and rolled inside. "HI WELCOME TO WALK-MART HOW MAY I HALP YOU?" I very loud perky girl screamed.  
"Why are you yell-"  
"WE HAVE A SALE ON ORANGES TODAY!"  
"That's nice..." He backed away slightly disturbed. Okay, VERY disturbed. 'I just freaking walked in here!' He thought in annoyance.

-

Saki woke up not long after and strolled into the bathroom. "WHAT'S UP WITH ALL THESE SKELETONS!" She yelled, not in fear but in annoyance. She went pyro for a few moments. Ashes of the skeleton were then flushed down the toilet.

-

When Raito heard Saki yell that he crawled into his closet whimpering.  
"Maybe there's a skeleton ghost!" Kari called to Saki

-

"A skeleton ghost!" Saki gasped as she looked at the flushed ashes. "Oh no, I've been cursed!" Saki cried a she fell to her knees  
"What are you talking about?" Kari asked as she came into the bathroom.  
"I burned it Kari!" She grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shook her. "It will forever haunt my soul!" Saki may seem like she doesn't care about anything. Buuuut she believed in curses and the paranormal.

-

"You're cursed!" Raito burst into the bathroom.  
"I could've been peeing you know!:" Saki exclaimed, forgetting about the 'curse' for a brief moment before hyperventilated again. Raito ignored the pee part.  
"IF YOU CURSED THEN WE'RE ALL CURSE YOU IDIOT!" The blonde boy shrieked. Kari sighed, now tired. 'This is going to be a looong mission...' She thought with a frown.

-

"Thank god I'm outta there!" Akira exclaimed. For the hour he was in the store none of the workers would stop stalking him and asking him if he needed help! He put all the bags of food, and some clothes and other things, into the crap-car, pushed the cart in some other direction, and drove back home.  
"Never again!" He seethed with a twitching eye.  
-

"Guys there are no such things as curses." Kari sighed as a freaked out Saki and Taito dragged her down the stairs  
"We are cursed though, and now, random skeletons will appear out of nowhere!" Saki cried as she opened up the closet to get her bag. Saki screamed when the skeleton Kari had put in there early fell out and landed on Raito  
"AHH GET IT OFF!" Raito yelled in a panic as he ran around the room screaming  
'I could stop this...' Kari thought. 'Or I could totally use this as blackmail!' She pulled out her cell phone and started to record the scene.

-

When Akira pulled into the drive way he heard blood-curdling screams. "Oh no.." He bolted into the house and upstairs. "What happened?" He yelled but then sweat dropped at Raito and Saki screaming like mad man...and um woman.  
"Hi bro!" Kari chirped and pointed her phone at him. "Say hi to the people!"  
"What the hell Kari?" He closed her phone and she pouted.  
"I was just recording." Kari said with a shrug  
"Wth is going on!" Akari demanded  
"Oh, Raito and Saki think they're cursed." Kari said calmly  
Akita was silent  
To be honest Akira was sorta not surprised about this. Well, because they were all insane. He stalked over to the flailing Raito and calmly took the skeleton off of him. Saki sighed in relief and crawled out from under the bed.  
Akira handed the skeleton to Kari before he walked down the stairs.  
"I have food." Akira called  
"Food!" Saki squealed completely forgetting the skeleton curse and running down stairs. Raito slowly follows  
"Wait, what am I suppose to do with this." Kari asked as she swung the skeleton around. There was no reply  
Kari sighed before trudging to the room next to her's, Raito's Room. Then chucked the skeleton into it before skipping down the stairs, oh so innocently. Coughyeahrightcough. When she got into the plain white kitchen, which was seriously all white, like Castle That Never Was white. She saw Saki shoveling Frosted Flakes into her mouth. Raito was checking everything for carbs or something, cause he had to keep his figure. What. A. Girl. Her brother was yelling at Saki to stop eating so fast of she'll choke and die before the mission even officially starts.

"You're wike my mom." Saki said with a mouth full of frosted flakes.  
"Am not." Akira argued.  
"Did you get any fruits?" Kari asked as she scanned over the table of food  
"Yeah in the fridge." Her brother answered. Kari mumbled thanks and opened the fridge.  
"What's up with all the oranges?" She exclaimed. Most of the fridge was full of the orange fruit. Akira sighed at the memory of the perky worker.  
"They were on sale..." He explained and swiped the bow of cereal from Saki.  
"Heeeey!" She whined.  
"And you had to get this many?" Raito questioned as he stared over his leader's shoulder at the fridge.  
"Yeah I know, but one package wasn't enough." Akira muttered as he clenched his fist.  
"My cereal!" Saki cried as she tried to reach for it. Sadly she was too small  
Saki huffed and stood on a chair. Akira tossed it into the trash without looking at her. "NOOOOOOO!" The redhead cried and flopped onto the table. Raito stared at her for a moment before pushing her off and plopping down onto a chair and ate some pop-tarts.  
"Ow..." She groaned. Kari, ignoring Saki, sat down across from his and began eating too.  
"So I think this mission, if we do it correctly-"  
"Doubtful." Saki said as she got back up. Akira ignored her and continued.  
"-Should take at least three months."  
"And if I doesn't go well?" Kari asked as she took a bite of her fruit off and plopped it I'm her mouth.  
"Around... 6 or 8 months." Akira said slowly  
"6 or 8!" Raito exclaimed  
"Yes I know it's long but we just have to deal with I-  
"Are you kidding? The longer were here the longer I'm away from that crazy chick of a girl that you call your girlfriend!" Raito cheered  
Akira glared at him  
"She isn't crazy."  
"Oh yes she is."  
Akira glared at Raito for a moment before tackling him. "AHH!" Raito began slapping him, Akira slapped back. What a manly, coughgirlycough, slap fight.  
"What wonderful ninjas..." Saki said sarcastically and stole Raito's pop-tarts. Kari brought her phone out again.  
"You should send this to Kaminari." Saki suggested as she munched on the stolen pop tart  
"All ready on it."  
"Take it back!" Akira ordered  
"Never!" the stubborn Raito exclaimed  
"Ack!" Raito scratched at the hands that were chocking him. Akira was cut off from his cackling when the blonde decided to claw at his face.  
"Ahhh!" And so started a clawing fight.  
"Geez your both a bunch of kids." Kari sighed though she was still recording.  
"Five bucks on Raito though." Saki said as she held up 5 dollars.  
"Your on." Kari said with a smirk.  
Saki and Kari continued to watch the 'boys' on their team roll on the floor scratching, slapping, and ripping each other's hair out. "This is really sad..." Saki said with a yawn.  
"Mhm..." Kari agreed whilst eating another orange.  
"Your such a jerk!" Raito screamed and swiped at Akira's cheek.  
"At least I have a girlfriend!" Akira slapped him twice. Raito gasped dramatically.  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPORSE TO MEAN?"  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS, YOU CHECK YOUR FIGURE AND WEAR MAKE-UP!"  
Kari and Saki gasped.  
"YOU SKUNKBAG!" The blonde shrieked.  
"He wears... makeup." Kari squeaked.  
"I thought his eye lashes were normally that long! I didn't think he used mascara!" Saki cried.  
Saki and Kari were silent as they stared at Raito in disbelief.  
Kari covered her mouth with her hand and held back laughter. Saki on the other hand burst out laughing.  
"He wears make-up! AH! That's too good!" she laughed.  
"AHHHHHHHHH" A very girly scream came from upstairs. Kari doubled over in laughter.  
"W-What was that about?' Saki asked still chuckling.  
"The skeleton." Kari laughed.  
"You mean the curse?' Saki gasped.  
"There is no curse." Akira said  
"Hmmm..." Saki's eyes narrowed in thought.

"..."

"..."

"..."  
"Ok!" She beamed and went to the freezer to get some ice cream. Akira face palmed while Kari sent the video to Kaminari.  
"Saki, don't eat it all." Kari ordered. Saki pouted in mid thought.  
"Who ya sending that too?" Akira asked?  
"No body." Kari said with a sly smile.

(Kaminari)

Kaminari sat in the training room with a few of her friends around her. They were waiting for their teacher. Her phone buzzed.  
"Ooh it's Kari!" She cheered. Her friends could care less. No one really liked Squad Zero, she knew this. But they were her closest friends. When girly yells and slaps could be heard, along with Saki and Kari's laughing, everyone peeked at her phone. She froze as she watched her boyfriend and Raito having a pretty pathetic cat fight.  
Everyone laughed.

-

"Whatever..." Akira let out a sigh and walked to the living room to watch TV. Kari giggled evilly and Saki laughed along with her.

Kaminari sat in disbelief at her boy friend  
"Oh my god... Akira." she sighed.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS, YOU CHECK YOUR FIGURE AND WEAR MAKE-UP!" she heard her boyfriend yell  
Kaminari's face lit up and she burst out laughing

"Thank you Kari!" she laughed.

-

Kari perked up when she felt someone complimenting her

**Well that's all for now~!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**As always tell us what you liked, didn't like, and any suggestions! **

**Bye bye~!**


End file.
